1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a motor vehicle with a roof that has at least one part that can be moved as a whole to open the roof in accordance with the introductory clause of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. 2002/0105205 describes a vehicle in which the rear roof part can be moved as a whole to create an opening for the passage of a front roof part, which can be lowered completely below the rear roof part. For this purpose, the entire mass of the rear roof part must be moved, which requires correspondingly large-sized drive mechanisms, which limit the available luggage space. Since most of the mass of the rear roof part is located far from the rear-end axis of rotation, a considerable torque must be applied to swing open the rear roof part. Consequently, opening also takes a relatively long time.